


Out in the forest

by straight_as_ramen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Camping, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Slightly OOC characters, Virgil is anxious, and eats burning marshmallows, but he wont admit it, deceit loves the other sides, everyone likes marshmallows, patton can't put up tents, remus and roman fight, remus likes climbing trees, whats new there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straight_as_ramen/pseuds/straight_as_ramen
Summary: The Sides go camping. Chaos follows.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Out in the forest

“Are you sure we haven’t forgotten anything?” Virgil asks for the 7th time, warily eyeing Logan as he lifts the last of the items out of the car, shutting the door with a bang. He turns back to Virgil, hiding his frustration.

“Yes, Virgil, I am certain. We performed multiple checks before we left, and the door has not been opened at all on the way. I assure you, we have got everything we intended to bring.” he replies simply.

“But-”

“Kiddo, everything's gonna be fine, I promise.” Patton puts a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, doing his best to reassure the anxious side, who rolls his eyes, pulling up his hood.

“Why did I even agree to this trip anyways…” he mutters to himself, sighing.

“I’m beginning to ask myself the same thing.” Deceit says from his place leaning against the vehicle. He looks over to Remus, who is busy picking up leaves from the floor and giving each one an experimental taste.

“Now, you two, don’t be so miserable. This is going to be fun!” Patton insists,

“ _Of course._ ” Deceit replies, walking over to where Logan is struggling with the tent. Might as well help, he supposes.

While Logan and Deceit tackle one tent and Roman and Patton attempt the second (Roman straightens the fabric whilst Patton reads the instructions upside down), Virgil is left to his own devices - Well, Remus doesn’t seem to be busy, but Virgil would rather dive into icy water than talk to him unless he needs to. He pauses, glancing over to the pile of belongings and wondering if the others were right. Maybe one more check wouldn’t hurt... Heading over to the items, he mentally lists off what they have, starting with the important things first. The tent supplies are all there, including backups in case things go wrong. The sleeping bags, pillows and extra blankets are all there. The food is there, although missing a pack of cookies from the drive up, where Roman insisted he would starve to death if he didnt eat “right now!”. The flashlights?

Shoot. He knew there was something. He double checks and triple checks the pile, but finds no flashlights.

“Uh, guys?” he calls, trying not to panic.

“Virgil, I already told you we haven’t-”

“The flashlights are missing.” he states. There’s a moment of silence.

“They’re over here.” Roman calls, holding them up, and everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

“Why the hell are they over there?” Virgil raises his voice, coming over.

“Language.” Patton warns.

“They must have been brought over here.” Roman replies, turning back to the tent, which is now half up although looks quite unstable.

“It doesn’t matter. At least we didn’t forget them!” Patton attempts to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, and we bet we forgot something else just as important.” Virgil worries. Roman groans.

“Will you just shut up?!” he shoots. Virgil growls, and Patton steps in between the two.

“And we’ll stop there. Roman, go back to the tent.” Roman does so with a growl. “Virgil, why don’t you find your headphones and listen to some music until we finish with the tents. I promise, we haven’t forgotten anything, and if we have, we'll figure it out, OK? Everything will be fine.” Virgil clearly disagrees, but hesitantly puts on his headphones, getting lost in the music of some emo rock band.

Logan and Deceit prove to be a good team, and after just 10 minutes the pair have the tent up and stable. Roman and Patton.... Not so much.

“That goes there…. That goes up there…. Wait, that can’t be right…. Hang on…” Patton struggles with the instructions, peering from the paper to the tent doubtfully. Roman sighs impatiently.

“Give that here.” he snatches the paper and looks at it. Then he rolls his eyes. “Patton, you were looking at it upside down.”

“What? No I wasn’t…. You’re right. I was.” Patton smiles at his mistake, and Roman mimes swatting him with the paper.

“Need a hand?” Deceit offers, looking at their tent with a smirk.

“Sure.” Patton accepts. The three work on the tent, and manage to get it up successfully. They hide the belongings inside the tents, gathering around at the front of one of them.

“What now?” Virgil asks. It’s still too light to start a fire, and the group haven’t exactly planned many other activities.

“Well, we could go for a walk.” Patton suggests. A few of the others nod in agreement,

“Ok uh… Wait, where did Remus go?” he looks around, and the others copy him.

“Remus? Where are you?” Roman calls.

“I’m over here!” Comes a shout from a group of trees nearby. The others rush over warily, confused when they don’t see him.

“Up here!” he calls again. When they look up, they see Remus, perched in a tree, looking down at them mischievously.

“What the hell are you doing up there?” Deceit hisses angrily. Remus shrugs.

“I got bored. You can see everything up here, I saw a couple birds having-”

“Remus, please come down from there. You could hurt yourself.” Logan warns. Remus sighs.

“You guys are boring.” he pouts. Then, without warning, he leaps from the branch, landing on the ground with a thump. The other sides scream.

“Why would you-”

“Are you good? Can you hear me?”

“You stupid-”

“I’m fine.” he jumps up a few seconds later, uninjured.

“Thank goodness.” Patton breathes out.

“Do you realise how stupidly dangerous that was?! You could have got seriously injured-” Logan begins to lecture him, to which he simply shrugs.

“That would be exciting, don’t you think? I could have broken my back and had bones sticking out-” he begins excitedly, prompting a shudder from Patton, who looks away, trying to distract himself.

“Fine, when you’re seriously injured, don’t come to me for assistance.” Logan storms off, frustrated. The others trail after him, unsure of what else to do.

The walk puts everyone back into good spirits. The air is cool, and there’s actually a lot to look at in the trees. Roman leads everyone, brandishing his sword in case they encounter any beasts. Logan and Patton follow, chatting about something, and Deceit and Remus trail behind, looking equally bored. Remus tries to run off every once i a while, and Deceit is forced to keep him under close reins. He’s _seriously not_ considering tying a rope around Remus’s arm to keep ahold of him better. At the very back, Virgil drags his feet, wanting nothing more than to go back to their campsite and sleep until the trip is over. The only thing stopping him is that he isn’t sure of the way back, although it doesn’t seem like Roman knows it either.

“Are you sure it’s this way?” Patton asks doubtfully.

“Of course I am!” Roman defends, rolling his eyes. He’s not certain, not certain at all, but there’s no way he’s going to admit that.

“Maybe we’ll be stuck out here until it gets dark!” Remus speaks excitedly, making Virgil shudder.

“Then we can-”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Deceit glares at him, and he decides to obey.

“We’re not lost.” Roman shouts again.

“I know where I’m going!”

“No service.” Virgil mutters to himself.

“What?”

“I was trying to check my GPS, but it’s not working.” he explains.

“Will you just trust me?” Roman raises his voice.

“We’re not lost!”

“Yes everyone, _do_ listen to Roman, he _definitely_ knows where we’re going.” Deceit taunts.

“Shut up!” Roman explodes.

“All of you, calm down!” Patton exclaims. Roman takes a deep breath.

“We’re not lost, and if we are, it’s not the end of the world. This place is tiny, we’ll find our way back in no time.” as he says that, the group begins to see a few tents up ahead, and Roman smiles smugly.

“There, what did I say?” he runs ahead, reaching the camp before the others. Virgil dives into one of the tents, very glad that the walk is over. Patton and Logan set about starting a fire to cook some food, bickering. Deceit retrieves a book from the car, sitting in the other tent because it’s _very_ safe to disturb Virgil right now. Nearby, Remus and Roman have a sword fight with two tree branches, both laughing. It almost seems… Peaceful.

“Ow! Pause.” Roman complains, darting back. Remus holds his branch, satisfied.

“You’re not supposed to actually hit me!”

“Oh well.” Remus swings the branch again threateningly, and Roman grabs his from the floor. Rage fills his mind, and he swings the branch, hitting his brother in the side. Remus shrieks, hitting Roman for revenge, and soon the two are both shouting and striking each other violently. Patton glances over, and drops the food he’s carrying, running over.

“Guys! Stop it!” he shouts, which prompts everyone else’s attention. Virgil and Patton manage to tackle Roman and steal his weapon while Logan and Deceit take care of Remus (a difficult job, because he’s decided the best response would be to bite them). Virgil and Logan pin them to the floor and Patton glares at the both of them.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he shouts, hands on his hips like an angry parent.

“He started it!” Roman protests, struggling again. Virgil hisses at him, and he stops.

“So you decided to continue it, like children?” Patton continues.

“Hypocritical.” Deceit mutters. Everyone except Patton and Logan smirk. Patton glares.

“You two-” he points at the twins. ”Sit in separate tents until after dinner. The rest of you can help us with cooking. And if I hear a single disturbance out of you two you’ll be sleeping in the car tonight.” he storms off, seething. Logan clears his throat.

“Wow.” he mutters. “Who knew Patton could be so strict?”

“I bet you $10 that won’t last 5 minutes.” Virgil says to Deceit.

“Deal.” Deceit nods, following Patton.

Roman lays on his stomach, peering out of the tent as he watches the others cook food. No one can see what Remus is doing (to be fair, no one really wants to anyway) but he’s closed the tent door and Roman has a feeling his brother is sulking. The thought makes him smirk, but he resists the urge to taunt him, because he doesn’t doubt Patton’s previous words and decides that it’d be better to shut up. Instead he stares, teased by the smells of the food, until Patton calls the pair to eat. Roman runs over instantly, grabbing some food and sitting down. Remus doesn’t follow.

“Remus?” Patton calls a second time. When he receives no reply, he hesitantly heads towards the tent.

“Remus? Come get your food.” he tries. Still no answer.

“I’m not mad anymore!” he attempts. Deceit curses, handing Virgil a $10 bill, which he accepts smugly.

“Remus?” Patton enters the tent. Remus lays sprawled out on one of the beds like a starfish. There’s a bruise forming just below his right eye, likely from the fight with Roman, but it doesn’t look out of place, really. He looks at Patton, sitting up.

“Come get some food.” Patton speaks. Remus nods, following him out of the tent. The silence is unnerving, and Patton makes a mental note to check the tent for unusual things later on.

The sun sets as the group eat their food, talking amongst themselves. Virgil and Logan talk about conspiracies, while Roman and Deceit gossip about the movie ‘Aladdin’ (Both are fans for obvious reasons). Patton watches Remus, who is still quiet and eats normally for once. Yup, he’s definitely done something. Patton dreads going to sleep.

The silence is broken after dinner, when the group gathers around a fire. Virgil and Logan collect sticks, and Patton fetches marshmallows, chocolate and cookies from the car. The other 3 sit around the fire. Roman and Remus bicker about whether or not it would be a good idea to throw someone into the fire. Beside them, Deceit looks as though he wants to be the one thrown in. He’s both physically tired and tired of the social interactions he’s been forced to endure today. He’d _hate_ to be anywhere else right now, and _definitely_ isn’t thinking about throwing both of the twins into the fire. However, when Logan and Virgil return with the sticks, he avoids voicing any of those thoughts. As much as he _hates_ being around others, he’d _love_ to be the one to ruin the night.

As Logan hands out the sticks, he mentally debates whether or not to allow Remus to toast his own marshmallows. He’s certainly not partial to the idea of Remus brandishing a fiery twig. As he passes by Deceit, he gives out 2 sticks.

“Would you mind helping Remus?” he speaks, with the unspoken message of “Please don't let him toast his marshmallow, I fear the safety of our lives if he does.” Luckily Deceit gets the message and nods, taking both sticks. Remus is busy using his teeth to shape a cookie into an... explicit male body part. Patton is constructing a tower out of his cookies, so Logan returns to his seat, smiling at everyone’s antics. Virgil holds his marshmallow in the fire for so long, Logan is convinced it has turned into nothing but a pile of ash.

“Virgil, is that even edible?” Roman asks.

“I like my marshmallows to reflect my soul.” Virgil responds, not taking his eyes off of the burnt sustenance. “As dark and burnt as possible.”

Well then.

Next to Virgil, Deceit construct Remus’s food, carefully following his instructions. He manages to do something correct, because when he hands the food back to Remus, asking if it is alright, Remus shrugs, instantly taking a bite straight out of the marshmallow. Less than a moment later he coughs, spitting the marshmallow onto the ground behind him.

“Yeah, maybe you should wait for it to cool down first…” Patton suggests.

“I’m fine, it just shocked me.” Remus dismisses, taking another even larger bite before the food can cool. Luckily he doesn’t spit it out this time, but his eyes water as though he regrets the decision. Logan wonders if it’s safe to be intrigued as to what’s going on inside Remus’s head.

Virgil’s marshmallow is on fire, but he doesn’t take it out of the flames until it eventually crumbles, falling off the stick and into the fire. Then he sniffs.

“That’s going to happen to me one day.” he states. Patton gasps.

“Nooo, not my child!” he shouts, darting out and hugging Virgil, who freezes in place, shocked.

“Should I be as confused as I am right now?” Logan asks hesitantly. “Is this some kind of new slang?”

“No, it’s just Virgil being edgy again.” Roman decides, Logan reluctantly goes back to eating his cookie. Roman copies him.

As the night continues, everyone gets more and more tired. Deceit is listening to Virgil’s (surprisingly intriguing) ghost story when he feels a tiny thump on his shoulder. Looking down, he realises Remus has fallen asleep. Patton chuckles.

“Guess someone’s a little tired, huh?” he says quietly. Deceit pokes Remus cautiously and dares to feel lucky when nothing bad happens.

“Maybe we should head to bed.” he suggests.

“Great idea.” Virgil stands, yawning loudly before heading off to a tent. Logan and Roman say goodnight and head off to the other. Deceit pauses, debating, then carefully lift Remus, carrying him over to the tent. He sets him down on one of the beds (he’s woken up now, so he can sort the rest out himself.) and climbs into the middle bed, in between Remus and Virgil.

Remus curls up on his bed, tiredness overtaking him and almost letting him forget his prank from when he was left in the other tent. And when Patton screams at the fake spider that’s been hiding under the pillow, well, that’s nothing to do with him.

**Author's Note:**

> And done! Hope you enjoyed, this is my first Sanders Sides fic so hopefully I didn't screw up too much. Feel free to oint out any mistakes you find, constructive critisism is appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: Straight-as-ramen (I haven't used it much yet but like,, it's there)


End file.
